


Dance away with our heart

by Reynarius



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also A+ banter, also Curie has her synth body so shhh, i love them, the real ot3, they're all dancing and its the absolute CUTEST SHIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 20:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: The Commonwealth is no place to be going off and doing something silly like fall in love, but then again... Piper never was any good at following the rules.





	Dance away with our heart

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh so i never post anything other than overwatch but i didnt just pour like 45 hours in fallout 4 NOT to make gay shit for it  
> so here y'all go

The soft hum of the radio roused Piper from sleep, a yawn falling from her lips as she shifted up off of the mattress. She shielded her eyes as she gazed out the gap between the metal walls, the sun nearly blinding on her tired eyes. It only looked to be early morning, the sun still making its way up into the sky over their heads.

Outside, Sanctuary Hills was only just beginning to wake. But in that morning silence, laughter caught her attention and Piper turned to stare at doorway of the bedroom. Tilting her head curiously as she rose from bed. Following the all too pleasant noise out into the living room, stopping at the doorway when she saw the sight laid out before her.

All the furniture was pushed away from the middle of the room and Nora was spinning Curie around in circles in the free space, seemingly trying to teach the synth to dance. Both of them were smiling wide and laughing like they hadn’t a damn thing to worry about in this very moment. Everything about them was just oh so, happy and carefree. 

Nora stopped Curie in the middle of their dance for a moment, pressing a kiss to the crown of her skull. Piper had to bite back the urge to go "awww". Instead choosing to just stand there, staying quiet and watching them.  Committing every second to memory because she'd be damned if she found herself ever forgetting a moment like this one. With both Nora and Curie seeming so weightless, so free from the dangers of the Commonwealth. 

Piper was absolutely smitten, no doubt about it. 

Sure, this was no world where you could just go off and do something absolutely silly like fall in love. But Piper? Well, she was never good at following the rules. And why start now?

Especially when she had gotten so lucky, _ god when did that even happen? What had she done to deserve this sight? _

“Miss Piper! It is so good to see you up, oh  _ please,  _ won’t you join us?” Curie called to her as she caught a glimpse of the woman standing at the doorway. That voice Piper adored so much pulled her right out of her thoughts.

Piper immediately went red, stammering as she gestured idly at Nora, “Uhhh, no, no, never been much of a dancer myself. That, however, seems to be your talent.”

Nora smirked, “Come on now, Piper, I can teach you a thing or two.” 

With Curie giving her the absolute  _ cutest  _ look, who was Piper to refuse such an offer? 

“Alright, alright! You’ve convinced me, what do I got to do?”

Curie stepped away from Nora, who was quick to extend a hand outwards towards Piper. She did a little bow and spoke when Piper stepped up to her, “Would you grant me the privilege of this dance, Miss Wright?”

“For you, Blue? Anything.” 

Without warning, Piper found herself suddenly being pulled forward into Nora’s arms. The taller woman drawing her close and ever so carefully, leading her along. It took a few stepped on feet and several sassy remarks from Nora before Piper got the hang of the dance, Curie stood back to just encourage the two from the side.

“Never been a dancer my ass. You’re a natural at this.” Nora teased as she pressed a soft kiss to Piper’s cheek, grinning wide.

Heat rose up in her cheeks and Piper shot back, “W-well what can I say? You make one hell of a teacher, Blue.”

Nora laughed before tightening her grip around Piper’s waist, pressing her lips down against the reporter’s. Heart leaping up into her throat, Piper half gasped into the unexpected kiss. A pleased hum radiated from Nora and Curie giggled as Piper knees nearly gave out from beneath her.

When Nora did finally pull back, Piper was hanging off of the woman with an awestruck look on her face. No matter how many times she did that, Piper was quite certain she would never get used to it.

“Is she going to do that every time you show her affection, Nora?” Curie teased, earning a not so stern look from Piper.

“No, I think she’s going to do that every time  _ either of us _ show her affection.” Nora teased right back.

Piper huffed and turned away, rolling her eyes. “I know two ladies who aren’t getting any lov-  _ HEY NOW.” _

Cutting her off mid sentence, Nora tugged both Piper and Curie into a hug with a snicker. Idly swaying back and forth with the two of them in her arms, the tune of Easy Living carrying them along. Piper just couldn’t fight the big goofy smile that crossed up on her lips, it was a perfect moment.

_ Something they didn’t get a lot of these days. _

“Now, now, we only tease, Piper.” Curie hummed, nestling closer to both women.

Nora pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, lingering a moment on both of them before she whispered, “I love you both so much, thank you for making this the best life a gal could ask for.”

“Love ya too, you old pre-war relic.” Piper quipped, leaning up to kiss Nora’s cheek.

“Now that’s just rude.”

“I do not believe it was meant in offense, I mean...she is not wrong, is she,  _ madame _ ?”

Nora gasped, a mock expression of shock on her face. “I have been betrayed, I can’t believe this!”

“Oh, hush now, Blue. We do it out of love, don’t we Curie?”

Curie nudged Nora playfully, smiling up at her.  _ “We most certainly do.” _

**Author's Note:**

> im crying wheres all this wholesome content coming from


End file.
